Public transportation is underutilized in many developed countries, especially the United States. Unattractive and poorly lit or unlit transit stops contribute to negative perceptions about public transportation in general. Thoughts of sitting on a bench in public in a bad part of town in the midst of strangers often provoke fears over personal safety. Lack of information regarding scheduled bus arrivals and drive-bys contribute to public frustrations over public transportation. Accordingly, there is a need for an attractive and economical transit center apparatus to increase community acceptance and ridership of public transportation.